Not your average fangirl
by fuhrmanizer1997
Summary: Niall Horan is coming to Lakeville high to try and have a normal education despite being in the infinitely famous band One Direction. Over all the girls screaming over him he finds a cute fangirl Tiffany. She's different from all the other fangirls. She doesn't look at him for his money or looks but for being him.Will their relationship work out or will his fame be a problem.


_**Disclaimer: One Direction does not belong to me nor do I own them in any way... (I wish)**_

_**AN: Dedicated to my friend Tiffany! Hope you like it! I'll miss seing you in Sociology! **_  
_**By the way please excuse the spelling errors if they're are some. I may be born in an English speaing country but that doesn't mean I can still speak it correctly xD.**_

* * *

**(Tiffany P.O.V) **

**_Beep, beep, beep_**

I groan and finally hit the alarm that awoke me from my sleep. My vision is blurry and I have to blink several times to finally fully wake myself up. Stretching, I get out of my bed and begin getting for another day of boring hell. Going down stairs I see my mom making breakfeast.

"Hey mom." I mumble still not fully woken up. Explains why I sound like my throats been cracking.

"You okay hun? Your voice sounds a bit sore." Concern is embedded on her face. My mom needs to stop worring about everyone and calm down. She's a nice woman but there is a point where worrying becomes a problem!

"Mom i'm fine. Just a bit of a sore throat." Giving me one more look of concern she serves my breakfeast and sends me off for the bus. On my way my best friend Karly waves to me. Waving back I walk up to her and hug her. Karly has been my friend for years. Although her gingery attitude makes people get off with her on the wrong foot, she's one of the most support and kind people I know.

"Hey Tiff! So I hear Principle Johnson wants you to tour around the new student. I hear he's from a different country! How cool is that!?" Oh yeah, _That. _Honestly, I think it'll be fun to tour a new student but if it's some weirdo that's gonna think we're like best friends then hell no!

Finally arriving to school I head my way to the principles office, putting away my books on the way I arrive at the front desk. The old receptionist that smells like eggs tells me to go on back. Waving me in Principle Johnson has me sit in an uncomfortable chair and wait for the new kid.

Soon enough Principle Johnson walks back in with dyed blonde, kinda short, really cute boy. His features were _perfect._ Short but perfectly styled hair, A cute little nose, and the most intrancing blue eyes. When he spoke up I instantly melted into my seat. "Aye, I'm Niall. I just moved from Mullinger in Ireland." He finishes his sentence with the cutest smile I think i've ever laid eyes on. _Oh my gosh his accent_ _though. _Wait, did he just say Niall? " Wait, Niall? From One Direction?" He nods and instantly my heart starts going crazy like it's on a rollarcoaster. I'm trying as hard as I can to not freak out. **Oh my gosh it's Niall fucking Horan I love him so much**. Internally i'm screaming but on the outside I nod and take his hand to shake it. I feel a scream wanting to make it out of my mouth.

If it was my choice I would have started screaming and crying like every fangirl would do. I can't do that I need to be professional. Now that we've all finished up and me and Niall have made a date to meet at the library to go over his work. Well, it's not a **date date, **_I wish._ When I finally get outside and into my car I finally let it all out. I scream as loud as I can and start fangirling **hard.** If anyone caught me screaming and crying in my car they'd think I was crazy, but I don't care right now. He's more perfect than I already thought he was. He was so sweet to me and offered me a ride to the library, which I _obviously_ accepted.

I've always had a crush on Niall but that was from a fans perspective. Now that i've finally met him I seen what he's like and I love it. I know I just sound like a crazy fan but I really think that I have more than a crush on him. I mean, how can you not? I just really hope all of the girls at school don't get to him on Monday. I'd be seriously pissed if they are going to think that they can be all over him. He doesn't seem like he'd be into that. That's more Harry's style._ See what I did there. _

Not completely prepared for the next day being it's the day that me and Niall are suppost to meet up and talk about his school work. The rest of the day my mind was on my idol/crush that I didn't realize it was already one a.m. Cleaning up and putting my pajamas on I crawl into bed and close my eyes. The last thing I see before sleep overtakes me is Niall's smiling face.

* * *

**AN: Sooo Tiffany? Whatcha think? And by the way if my readers also enjoyed this I can continue this story was a promise but if you liked it i'll definetly continue.**


End file.
